Dragon Ball TLR
by Benkei Urahara
Summary: Rehash: It's been over a century since the universe was spared the destruction of the Shadow Dragons due to the warrior Son Goku. The Earth has known peace for a century and even Goku's descendant has let himself truly enjoy it. But a storm is moving in and it threatens the life Goku Jr. made for himself. How will he keep the Earth and his friends safe while falling in love?


Benkei Urahara here, further securing the fact that I'm an otaku. Yay! I've got alot of things in the works (2 MLP FIM fanfics, a Soul Eater fanfic, a Shina Dark fanfic, Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles fic, and a DBZ oneshot [way harder than it looks]) plus work and my MMA Class so I'm going to be kinda slow. This is a fanfic that supports a number of different relationships. Most will be original, but some will be obvious. Well, lets get started shall we? Also the main characters will be Momo and Goku Jr. The story WILL REVOLVE AROUND THEM! Enjoy. Also I have gotten clearence with my youtube channel team to make this into an audio series, so if anyone likes this that happens to be a good artist, pm me or leave a review with some contact info, preferably an email.

* * *

Episode 1: New Kid (Pilot)

Momo yawned loudly, stretching her arms over her head, smiling as a few first year boy walked by her, blushing, in the hallway. Normally, she'd give him a wink to see how he would react, but she was just a bit too tired. Lala had been up all night inventing... again. Even so, it was still fun playing with the younger students.  
She got a thrill out of playing with them, mostly due to her sadistic nature. But she was also testing them to see which one of them was different. With Rito having chosen his definite fiances, Lala, Haruna, and Run, he was out of her reach. So she decided instead of dwelling on it, she find herself a special boy and maybe rub it in Nana's face. She smiled evilly at the thought of making her younger twin freak, so much so in fact the she didn't see the 5'10" wall of muscle in front of her. She ran into it's chest nose first, making her eyes water.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry! Please, don't cry!" a loud, slightly surprised male voice said. Rubbing her eyes and nose, Momo said, "Don't be so loud. And I'm not crying, I just hit my... my... Whoa." She trailed off because when she looked up, she thought she would see a well built, spiky haired kid scared of his own shadow. But what she saw was a relatively calloused hand offering her help up and a bright, kind smile with slightly red cheeks. She felt heat rush to her cheeks in a very rare moment of embarressment. All because the boy in front of her was the first besides Rito that she could call... cute.

Goku Jr's POV

He was nervous, to say the least. Ever since Grandma Pan had died, Goku Jr. had been bounced from school to school because his adoptive father, who was more at the age of a grandparent, Maji, was a 'traveling worker', which just meant that he pretty much went anywhere helping people as he saw fit. Goku never cared all that much because, much to Maji's chagrin, he never really talked to anyone at school. His only friends were Puck from his old school and Vegeta Jr (kind of).

This year, Maji made him promise to be more 'social'. He sighed and hung his head as he walked until a fairly large amount of ki energy appeared in front of him. How he hadn't noticed it before, he couldn't figure out. It was then said energy ran nose first into his midsection. He bent over, not because it hurt, but because of the cute girl who was currently on her butt in front of him.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" This last part was said a bit louder than he meant for it to be, because he saw tears gathering at the edges of her eyes. "Don't be so loud," she said, rubbing away the tears as he reached out to help her, "and I'm not crying. I just hit my... my... Whoa." The two teens eyes met and they were both speechless for a few seconds.

Dual POV

They both felt almost lost in each others gaze, not able to look away. She was lost in the dark depths of his coal black eyes and he found himself blissfully drowning in a sea of violet. After what felt like forever, but was actually just a few seconds, Momo shook her head clear and took his hand gratefully. "U-um thanks." She said hesistantly. Why did she feel so embarrassed around him. Not even Rito was able to elicit such a reaction from the Deviluke Princess.

Goku Jr. was similarily flustered for a moment before gaining his composure again. He cleared his throat and smiled again, making Momo's heart skip a beat. "It's no problem. I should of been watching where I was going." The young Sayian descandent rubbed the back of his head as he talked, just as his grandfather had. "I'm Son Goku Jr. It's nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand, hoping she wouldn't find it rude of him. She smiled and took his hand and shook it gently. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Momo Deviluke. Are you new here?" She asked curiously. She knew what the answer was already, but she thought she'd ask anyway. She wanted to be able to talk to this strange boy as long as she could. She couldn't understand why, but didn't fight it

He chuckled a bit and smiled more. "Yeah, first day in fact. I was on my way to homeroom. Do you know where Class 6 is, by any chance?"

"Yeah I know where it is. Its my homeroom, too. Just follow me, okay?" Momo smiled brightly, her initial embarrassment gone, walking down the hall past him, shaking her hips a bit more than usual. She maybe small, but she knew how to give a show when she felt it necessary. She looked back a bit to check on him and was pleased at seeing his reddening cheeks. To be honest, it made him look cuter.

Goku Jr., on the other hand, wasn't as pleased. He was having trouble looking forward, for this would cause him to come eye to eye with her 'assets'. He was too socially oblivious to realize it was on purpose, so he thought he was having a perverse teen boy moment. He cleared his throat and found his voice. "So, um, how long have you been going here?" he asked nervously.

"About three years now," she said, smiling at the edge in his tone, "but this place has surprises just about everywhere. You never know what you'll find." 'Yeah, you're telling me' Goku thought , sparing another glance at her rump. Momo stopped in front of a door and turned to him, smiling kindly.  
"Well, here we are. You remember the route we took, don't you?" she said, already knowing he wouldn't. He just blushed lightly in response. The young princess giggled at him and said, "It's okay if you don't. That just gives me an excuse to walk with you in the morning."

Goku Jr. smiled in return, liking that idea. He pushed the door open for her. "After you, miss." he said with an exagerated flourish of his hand. Momo giggled again and curtsied, stepping through the door with Goku following after. As Goku gave their sensei the paper saying he was new, the youngest princess took her seat next Mea, who gave her a weird look. She mouthed 'What?' and Mea just smiled turned to the as Goku introduced himself. "My name is Son Goku Jr. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed as he ended his introduction. Momo giggled lightly at the nervous boy, finding his formality rather cute. The teacher told him to take any open seat. He nodded to him and moved to an open desk two rows behind the young princess. She turned a bit and smiled at him. Goku's face turned a light pink color as he smiled back. Momo turned back around, smiling more to herself than anything else. 'God, he is so cute!' she thought, then something caught her attention. Why was she acting like a smitten little girl? Boys were the ones falling over her... She shook her head gently. Why was she thinking like this? He's just a cute boy in her class. There were plenty of them. But... He was different... 'Stop it, Momo.' she thought, catching herself again. She did enjoy talking to him, so she decided that she'd give him her mobile. She was about to write out when a folded up note fell onto her desk. It had 'GJ' on it. 'No way.' she giggled and opened it and her faced warmed up considerably as she read the paper.

'Hey Momo. Thanks again for helping me this morning, you really saved me. Even if we had been late, I don't think you could ask for a better first day than one with a cute girl showing you around. I hope this isn't sounding weird, but I'd like for us to be friends. I put my mobile on the bottom of the paper, so email me if you want.  
-GJ'

Momo could feel that her face was bright pink if not a full blown red hue. For some reason, she didn't mind. She pulled out, an almost giddy smile gracing her features. She checked quickly to make sure their sensei wasn't looking, then when she saw the coast was clear, she put his number into her contacts and sent him a return text.  
'Friends huh? I think I can work with that. Can you work with walking me home?' She beamed as she saw read the message and even more so when she got the return message.

'I think I can work it into my schedule. :)'. Goku gave her a kind and confident smile when she looked back at him. Momo felt her face warm up again and she loved it. He felt his face do the same, enjoying it as well. Neither could understand it, but part of them didn't care. They were just excited for school to end.

* * *

Next time on Dragonball TLR:" Let her go, you bastard!" Goku shouted, struggling against his assailants. He didn't want to resort to his powers, but it was starting to seem like he had no choice. His desperate anger and rage were beginning to overwhelm him.

"Keep a hold of the boy while I deal with the princess. I have an idea for him later. the large headed green alien said and began walking to the apprehended princess, pulling a sword from the spike on his shoulder. Goku's shouts of defiance behind him made this all the sweeter. 'I would not normally take a job like this, but now...' It's time for you to pay for the sins your father committed, Momo Velia Deviluke. He lifted his weapon, the bound princess looking on in mounting terror. 'Oh dear Kami, I'm gonna die. No...' She couldn't fight back. A man holding on each arm and one holding her tail. 'I don't want to die. I don't wanna die!' She internally screamed as the ground began shaking. The assassin began to bring the blade down, stopping just above her head before turning around to see Goku fighting against his captors holds and winning.

A jagged blue aura began to appear around the boy before he got to his feet, his captors striking him again and again as they'd to push the Saiyan back down. I said let her go! he screamed, the scream turning into a roar of rage as his aura color changed, the raw, violent out burst throwing his opponents away from him, slamming them hard into the now cracking walls. The force of his energy created a crater around him as his formerly black hair stood up, now sun burst blond as his tremendous energy ripped up the weak fabric of his school blazer. "I won't stand by and let you hurt my friend, Ledgic. This ends here." And with that and a roar of rage, the Saiyan exploded into action, sending himself flying at the stunned assassin.

* * *

Okay, after looking back and seeing how... bad this was, I decided not to redo the chapter, but strive to make the second chapter with the implement of the plot that I have been trying to make. If I have my way about it, this will be a one arc story, but that sadistic side of me is hoping it becomes popular enough for more, so leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
